Unbelievable
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: Sequel to "Laura's 23rd". Steve and Laura are doing fine as newlyweds until two people re-enter their lives. How will they deal with them?
1. I Can't Believe It

**Chapter One: I Can't Believe It**

Sitting on the couch watching television, Laura Lee Winslow nonchalantly placed her white sock covered feet on the coffee table in front of her as she began to watch her favorite soap opera. Placing her hands intertwined with each other behind her head, she closed her eyes for a second and began to sink into her thoughts that were swimming through her mind. She couldn't believe that only a few months ago, she was married to the man nine years ago she wouldn't even have on a list of thousands of other men to become married to. Not to mention that she now lived in her own home that not only resembled the house she grew up in for twenty three years, she had been promoted at Ferguson's for doing so well for the past few years and was now only a few spots behind her mother. Laura was also happy that Steve was able to win a few more Science contests with his strange yet surprisingly brilliant inventions while going to school at IOU on his last semester before transferring to MIT; the money won from those experiments was promised to go directly to helping his wife out with the numerous bills that were looming around the corner every month, not to mention for both of their tuition payments. Feeling very thankful that she had realized that Steven Q. Urkel was the right man for her after all the years that she had known him, she opened her eyes with a bright smile on her face and looked at the clock on top of the television and realized that Steve would be back in an hour. Suddenly gasping at the sudden turn of events that occurred on her favorite show, she grabbed a pillow to the side of her and hugged it tightly in front of her chest.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Neil just left her like that…but she was one sick puppy, I don't blame em."

Hearing the doorbell ring that had a similar tone to the one at her parent's house, she got up and slowly walked over to the door, not worrying about being seen with only a big blue T-shirt and matching blue sweat pants on.

"Hello, may I-" Laura began to say before finally realizing who was in front of her. Her mouth wide open for a few moments, she regained her composure and slightly frowned. "Myra."

"Don't worry Laura," Myra stepped inside, looking inside for a minute and realizing how closely it resembled the Winslow's residence only a few blocks away. "I'm not here for Stevie."

"Come on in." Laura sarcastically said, closing the door and walking to where Myra had decided to stop, which was next to the coffee table. "How'd you even know where Steve and I live anyway?"

"You see…" Myra began to answer, but stopped as she wanted to keep it a secret.

"What is it, Myra?" Laura could feel a little anger rising within her chest as she placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, almost similar to her mother.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone you know very well. Almost TOO well."

"Who?"

"Stefan Urquelle."

* * *

Driving carefully in his red and white Isetta, Steve Urkel turned the radio to Chicago's Polka music station and at the sound of his favorite tune that began to play, he turned up the volume and started to bounce up and down to boogie to the music.

"If only I wasn't in this darn busy street, I'd definitely have to get out and polka! This is my favorite!"

Realizing that he was a half-an-hour away from his new home, Steve took a minute to take out some notes from class and placed them on the seat next to him in case he would end up stuck in traffic on the main street he needed to take home before getting to Wrightwood Avenue. Feeling great from receiving an A+ on his midterm from his summer class, Steve saw the cars in front of him beginning to move faster and went up to his full thirty miles an hour that the Isetta would allow for save travel, or else he would have to repair it once again. Laughing and snorting at that moment those years ago when he took Laura with him in his Isetta to her cheerleading competition and she stomped her foot on the accelerator and caused the Isetta to break down, he quickly saw Wrightwood Avenue coming up and made a right turn. Realizing that his destination was only a few seconds away, he made his way down the street to the next light and went around the corner and to the back of his home where the driveway was and parked it next to Laura's car. Putting his notes in his backpack that he had placed next to his notebook, he opened the door and carefully stepped out, realizing that his cooking lessons while at the restaurant had paid off somewhat from him bumping or tripping something. Speaking too soon, as soon as he grabbed his liver and mung bean drink that he had made that morning while carrying his bookbag he accidentally dropped it in the middle of the driveway.

"Oh gosh oh gee, Lordy look out for me…"

Bending over to pick up his cup and his school supplies, he quickly began to pick his binder, notebook and pencils and place them in his bookbag.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey Laura Lee-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dropping his stuff once again, he quickly began to back away from the woman who was in front of him. Seeing her begin to walk closer and closer, Steve backed up to the side of his Isetta, aware that he had nowhere else to go.

"Myra? I thought we were through! Outta here! Given the bootarooni! The ol' heave ho!"

"Stevie, you KNOW how much I would love to boom-booty-boom-boom with you but…I know you're with Laura now and…I'm waiting for someone to pick me up."

"Oh," Steve sighed in relief, but he quickly raised an eyebrow and adjusted his eyeglasses. "Who?"

Interrupted by the sound of a horn honking as a shiny, silver BMW sedan pulled up behind Steve's Isetta, Myra and Steve looked up to see who was driving as the latter's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Myra, you ready to go?" The voice from in the car asked.

"You betcha, Stefan!"

"Stefan?!" Steve shouted in surprise as before he knew it, his ex had ran into the passenger seat and the car backed up and began its' trip away from his home.

"What was he doing here?"


	2. Plan B

**Chapter Two: Plan B**

"Why did you call me, Myra?" Stefan asked, taking off his shades to look Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse in the eyes for a second before putting his gaze back on the road. The only words he received from her through the phone was to pick her up from Laura's house and to take her home. Nervously playing with her hands in her lap, Myra looked around for a minute before giving him an answer.

"Well…you know how much I love my Stevie and I'm sure you still have feelings for Laura, right?"

"If it's anything like the last time you tried to get me to take Laura out, and then you gave me those ideas to pretend I was Steve…forget it. And besides, I've decided to move on from Laura."

"Actually, I had something else in mind."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely! You see…I still would love to have my Stevie-poo back! So I've got an idea. Since my Stevie destroyed his cloning and transformation chamber, I've come up with some plans for my own transformation sauce."

"If you want me to change back into Steve, no way!"

"Noooooo!" Myra shook her head and looked at Stefan as if he were crazy. "You see, I know you still have some of his brains in that head of yours, so I want you to collaborate with me on making one. But not for you to use…it's for me."

"What? Why?" Stefan asked as he stopped at the traffic intersection before the light turned red. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his clone's ex who was smiling to herself.

"If he feels so much in love with Laura that he married her, maybe if I change myself into my own version of her Stevie will dump that ol' sack of potatoes and come back to ME!"

"Well what do I get out of it?"

"Well…if he breaks up with Laura…that means she'll be available. And I know how much you still love her."

"I don't know Myra…besides, if it backfires and Laura finds out what happened, she'll never give me another chance."

"Don't worry, this will work. Trust me."

* * *

"So Myra wanted to see Stefan? Why?" Steve asked as he stood next to Laura, who was sitting on the couch.

"She didn't say," Laura answered, looking up at Steve who was holding his chin in thought. "And it took me forever to find his number. I had lost my only copy of it right after we became engaged."

"But I can't imagine why Myra would want to go out with Stefan? She's been obsessed with me since we first met! As if she were possessed!"

"Well, maybe she's turned a new leaf and finally realized that you're not into her and it knocked some sense into her," Laura replied as she crossed her legs. _That is ONE SICK puppy._ Laura thought to herself as she stood up and began to yawn. "Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed Steve. I've got to get up early for the first day of summer semester tomorrow."

"You do just that, my sweet," Steve said as he felt Laura's embrace; the one he had always wanted from her without asking for and he now felt thankful to get them.

"Good night Steve."

"G'night Laura Lee!"

* * *

"And you sure this will work, Myra?" Stefan asked as he sat on the edge of Myra's Steve face covered bed. Looking around at her room adorned with Steve's face that he had only been in a few times, the movie 'Fatal Attraction' flashed into his head. Looking at the petite woman in front of him pouring a few multi colored liquids from two beakers into one thin vial that was sitting on her dresser; he continued to look on at Myra's actions wondering what was going on. It had been a few days since their sudden encounter and now that Myra's experiment was complete, she had yet explained whether or not the concoction she had come up with would actually work. At the same time, he felt a little guilt grow deep within his heart for trying to take someone that was not his but deeply loved; but he missed her, and he would not miss this opportunity, whether done Myra's way…or his.

"Of course it will, silly!" Myra laughed as she looked at the ocean blue liquid filled container in front of her. Picking it up, she swirled it around a few times before looking into the vial's contents. "Well, down the hatch!"

Taking all of the liquid, Myra suddenly felt her body twitching as she began to move around her bedroom flailing her limbs before finally falling face first onto the ground next to the side of the bed.

"Myra?! MYRA!" Stefan bent over next to her, shaking her back as it had been a few moments and she showed no movement. Seeing her move her hand, he sighed in relief as she began to slowly get on one knee before standing up to her full 5'2" height. However, to Stefan's surprise she appeared to be a little bit thinner and have a few more curves than usual. Her hair was shaped similar to Laura's and her clothes had changed as well; now she wore a tight black top and skirt with tall black boots to match. Having to do a double take, Stefan stared wide eyed at the woman who was now in front of him.

"Myra, is that you?"

"The name's Mariah," The new version of Myra replied as she took his hand in hers. "Mariah Monkhouse. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Seeing her walk out the door of her bedroom, Stefan continued to look on without speaking, suddenly taken aback by her sudden beauty and charm, the opposite of what she used to have.

"Wow, it really did work…If this actually works, I'll have my lady love back."

* * *

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm! This anchovy paste and yogurt smoothie with a dash of trout does a body and a mind, good!" Steve licked and smacked his lips, setting his glass of the green liquid down on the coffee table in front of him. Knowing that he would have a few hours to himself, Steve placed his feet on the table, sighing in relief that he did not knock the glass over as he usually would have. Hearing the doorbell ring, he got up and walked over to the door. Opening the front door, he stared wide eyed at who appeared before him.

"Myra?"

"It's Mariah now, Steve," Mariah began to slowly walk toward the backpedaling Steve.

"What?"

"That's right. I've changed my DNA to be more like your wife's."

"But we already talked about this! I thought I told you it's over!" Steve ended up falling backward onto the couch as Mariah climbed knee first onto the couch to begin to crawl toward him. "I only want Laura and she's the only one I love, Myra! I'm a married man now! I've tied the knot! Jumped the broom!"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?!?" Steve yelled in confusion due to Mariah's ignorance of what he had just stated.

"Yeah, so what! She'll never find out…" Mariah moved her face closer and closer to Steve's, who had closed his eyes and had a look of disgust in his face. Seeing her pull out a small white bag from her purse, he continued to look on at her in a mixture of surprise and disgust. "Plus it makes you even more tempting to take. Besides…I know you're just dying for some…Dunlop!" Mariah pulled out a triangular chunk of bright yellow cheese, suddenly causing Steve to stop resisting and look at it as if he were under a trance.

"Dunlop…"

Pulling off a thin long piece, she stuck it into his mouth and began chewing it, getting closer and closer to his lips. Once hers reached his, he opened his eyes and snapped out of his trance that the cheese had put him under. Realizing that he had almost succumbed to the same trick she tried to pull before, he pushed Mariah off of him. Getting up and looking at Mariah, who had gotten up from off the floor, Steve walked over to the front door and opened it, holding it open for her to walk out of.

"We're through, Myra!"

"We'll see about that, Steve," Mariah reluctantly began to walk out of the house, her thoughts thinking of another plan for how to get Steve back in her life.

* * *

"It didn't work…"

"I knew it! Steve's will is too strong." Stefan paced back and forth in Myra's bedroom as the original Myra, who took the antidote to return to her normal self, sat in front of her dresser facing Stefan, her face full of worry. "That's why…I'll have to do it my way." He finished as he left her alone in her room, her head buried in her hands from the failure of her plan.


	3. Almost Too Real

**Chapter Three: Almost Too Real**

Laura cheerfully sat outside at one of the few tables in front of the coffee house across the street from Ferguson's, feeling the cool wind blowing softly on her face. The day was winding down faster than she had thought, even with Daylight Saving Time not for another few months, and she was thankful for the time flying by so fast because it was Friday. Laura also realized that the birthday of someone very special was only a few months away: Steven Q. Urkel, and she had her eyes set on . At the thought of his name, her cell phone began to vibrate in her purse that was sitting in her lap. Taking her silver phone out, she flipped it open and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hidey ho Laura Lee!"

"Hey Steve!" Laura said as she took a sip of strawberry lemonade through her straw sitting in the tall glass. She felt relieved to hear his voice, as it was usual for him to call her at lunch time since he returned from space last year. Sensing that it may have been due to his life almost being in danger and not being able to see her again during his trip, she took it at first only as a favor. However, she began to become used to it and felt as though her day was not 100% complete unless she received his phone call.

"How's it going, my sweet?"

"Good! I'm here at the coffee house not too far from work. How are you?"

"Swell! I just got out of class after taking our first midterm and I was the first to finish! I wish these teachers would CHALLENGE ME!" Steve joked, causing Laura to laugh.

"I expected that from a genius like you."

"Well…I also called to tell you I miss you sugar bottom."

"Awww…I miss you too, Steve."

"Well, I'll let you get back to enjoying your break. I'll see you when you get back! AHHHH!"

"Steve?!" Laura asked, concerned about what had happened. "You okay?"

"No sweat, my pet! Agh! Accidentally bumped into a doorway, but I'm fine!" Steve answered through his hand covering his nose and part of his mouth.

"Well Steve, when I get back home, you'll forget that you hurt yourself."

"Ooooooooooh!" Steve humorously said, making Laura smile. After the two expressed their goodbyes, they hung up. Looking through her large, black planner and looking at today's date, she realized that she still had a few more duties to take care of at Ferguson's, not to mention some more sales she had to make before reaching her quota for the day.

"Well…I guess this break's gonna be cut short…" Laura said sarcastically with a wave of her hand as she stood up with her drink, purse in hand, and left to walk over to the corner to wait until it was time to walk across the street. "OH! AW SHOOT! I forgot! I need to remind Eddie about something!" Laura quickly ran through her purse for her cell phone and dialed his cell phone number, hoping that he would answer.

* * *

"Hello?" Eddie walked out the front door of the Chicago Police Department building with his cell phone to his ear, ready to return to his apartment where his girlfriend Greta would be waiting. It was close to 1 PM and surprisingly, it was not Greta on the phone, but his sister.

"Eddie, remember I had asked you to stay at the house while Steve and I are gone because his science books are coming in the mail!"

"Oh, right sis! Do you know when it'll be there?"

"They said any time."

"Well, what do I get from staying at your crib while I'm waiting?"

"The fridge is all yours."

"Deal!"

After saying goodbye and hanging up, Eddie decided to call another person on his phone while he had them in his mind.

"Sup?"

"Waldo, you busy?"

"No. Sup?"

"Let's jet on over to Laura and Steve's!"

"Why, Eddie? We can just drive there. We don't need a plane. You don't live far from their house."

Shaking his head and having a look of doubt on his face, he quickly decided to pass on saying anything in response and pretended that he did not hear what he said.

"Look, I'll pick you up and we can crash there until the evening."

"All right. Cool!"

* * *

"Yo Waldo, thanks for fixin' us some food while we're waiting for Steve's package to get here!"

"No prob', Bob!" Waldo chimed in as the two of them sat at the dinner table in the kitchen, which Laura decorated to match what her old kitchen used to look like. As soon as they arrived to Laura's house and took out the house key hidden under the doormat, they rushed into the kitchen and began to prepare their food. Eating their food rapidly as if they had not eaten in days, they slurped, licked and smacked their sustenance until it could not be chewed on anymore. Both men had big white napkins stuffed down their shirt collars as they continued to eat and drink their way to satisfy their hunger. Hearing the doorbell, Eddie stopped eating from his plate and stood up, his napkin still in his shirt.

"I'll be back."

"Cool."

Running out of the kitchen to the living room, he opened the front door to see a UPS Delivery man waiting with clipboard in hand and a big box resting on a giant, red dolly by his side.

"Package for Mr. Steven Q. Urkel?"

"Right here!" Eddie answered as he took the man's clipboard and signed the paper on it. The man soon after walked in with the dolly holding the package and looked at Eddie, wondering what to do next. "Just put it over in the corner, we'll deal with it later. Thanks." Eddie told him as he gave him some change as a tip before seeing him leave out the door.

"Eddie?"

"…Stefan?" Eddie raised an eyebrow as he stared at the man in front of him, wearing his usual black blazer and slacks with black shoes and and white buttoned up shirt underneath to match. "What are you doin' here?"

"Well, I haven't seen Steve, Laura or you guys in a while so I decided I wanted to catch up on old times."

"Oh okay. Well, Laura won't be back for a few more hours and neither will Steve, so 'til then just chill and she'll be here in no time."

"Thanks."

"No prob, bob!" Eddie responded as he headed back into the kitchen, quickly making a confused face as he realized he uttered his friend's usual saying which was unlike what he would usually do. "After this, I need a break from Waldo…"

* * *

"Steve?" Laura shut the front door as she walked inside, looking to see if someone was around. Turning her head to see if anyone was around, she neither saw nor heard anyone. Hearing only the sound of her high heels echoing in the room, she pushed the kitchen door open, only to see no one there as well. "Eddie?" She asked, looking up the staircase that was set up next to the refrigerator similar to her parents' home. Walking back into the living room, she sat down on the sofa and set her purse by her side. Feeling a little tired, Laura decided to wait a little while before calling Steve or Eddie to find out what had happened in case either of the two showed up. Kicking off her high heels and reaching for the remote control sitting conveniently on the coffee table in front of her, relaxation began to seep into her skin. Turning on the TV, her favorite soap opera came on as she sat the remote control down and leaned back a little in her seat to get comfortable. Suddenly feeling a few hands massaging her back, she closed her eyes and moaned a little in comfort as she guessed who it was behind her.

"Thanks Steve…I sure did need this massage…"

"No sweat," A different yet familiar voice answered as the face belonging to said voice bent down lower so it was right next to hers. "…My pet."

"STEFAN??!!?" Laura jumped out of her seat, almost knocking herself over as she bumped into the coffee table and stumbled to the side so that she was almost close to the front door. "What are you doin' here?!?"

"Just wanted to say hi…" Stefan slowly walked toward Laura, whose eyes were wide in surprise and in shock. "…You know, talk about the good ol' days. Finish where we started."

"Finish where we started??!" Laura's back was leaning on her coat rack as she continued to see Stefan approaching her. "Stefan…we already agreed…that I chose Steve to marry me, and that you would move on. We talked about this after Steve and I agreed!"

"I know, but…I LOVED you, Laura!" Laura was surprised by Stefan's sudden raise of his voice, as well as the pain that was visibly seen on his face. "…And I still do."

"Stefan…you're a special person."

"Yes…"

"But…I love Steve. He's the only one I love."

"…What?"

"I said that I love…Ste-"

Interrupted by Stefan's hand slapping Laura unexpectedly on the cheek, he clamped Laura's mouth shut with his other hand with a serious and fierce look on his face. Pushing Laura up against the door and wrapping his hands around her neck, Laura raised her hands up in an attempt to release Stefan's grip but to no avail. Screaming and shouting, Laura gave Stefan a swift and powerful kick to his groin area out of desperation as warm tears started to slide down her face. Heavily sobbing and wailing, she watched through teary eyes as Stefan stumbled around and bent over before falling to his knees. Laura ran over to her purse sitting on the sofa, fumbling around for her cell phone to call either her father or her older brother. Finally finding it buried under her wallet and other miscellaneous items, she flipped her phone open and ran upstairs past Stefan, who was beginning to get back up to his feet. Deciding to dial Eddie's cell phone number due to her father still on his vacation with her mother, her hands shook uncontrollably and almost dropped it as she waited for him to pick up. Running into her bedroom which she and Steve agreed to put in the same room where her old room was in her parents' home, she started to push her dresser in front of the door with her free hand in case Stefan tried to come in.

"E-Man here!"

"EDDIE!"

"Laura? What's up?"

"EDDIE PLEASE, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! STEFAN'S HERE AND-"

"Oh yeah, don't worry Laura! I let Stefan in before I dropped Waldo off and went back to work on my beat!"

"BUT STEFAN, HE…HE TRIED TO CHOKE ME!" Laura continued to push the dresser with both hands after putting her phone between her shoulder and her cheek. However, it turned out to be heavier than she thought as only a very small portion of it was in front of the door.

"WHAT?!" Eddie shouted, suddenly hearing what appeared to be a loud boom noise repeatedly coming.

"PLEASE EDDIE, -AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Laura?!?!" Eddie shouted over and over, believing that he heard her connection cut off. After only hearing silence coming from her end, he felt his gut feeling about Laura being in trouble turning out to be true. Luckily he was in his patrol car as he turned on his ignition and turned on his siren and his police lights, quickly pulling out from the side street he was parked on at the moment and driving into the main street to head toward his sister's house. "Thank God I'm only a few miles away from Laura's house on my beat! I had a feeling something was going on with Stefan showing up all of a sudden!"

* * *

Quickly opening the front door with gun in hand, Eddie heard the sound of rumbling going on upstairs. Placing the safety of his gun off, he ran up the stairs as he quickly heard Laura's screams; the same one he had heard through the phone. Kicking her bedroom door open, his eyes locked onto Stefan who had Laura pinned down onto her bed with both of his hands around her throat.

"Stefan! Let's talk about this!" Eddie shouted as he held his gun out at Stefan.

"We don't need to talk!" Stefan answered, still holding Laura down as she tried kicking him and hitting him on his arm with her hands.

"C'mon Stefan! Let her go!"

"…You know what…" Stefan switched between looking at Eddie and Laura before deciding to let go of Laura, who was gasping for air and remained lying on the bed in fatigue. "You're right."

"Yeah…let's just have a talk. You and me…" Eddie kept his gun aimed at Stefan as he started to walk toward Eddie with one of his hands up.

"Yeah…Except it'll only be me!" Stefan in the blink of an eye pulled out his own gun, shooting Eddie in the chest as he stumbled backward in the doorway, falling on his back.

"EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!" Laura shouted as she looked on at her older brother who remained lying on his back without any movement from his body.

"And since you won't love me, no one else will," Stefan looked at Laura, slowly raising his gun up so that it was staring her directly between the eyes. "Goodbye Laura Winslow." Stefan said as the only thing Laura could remember was the loud explosion and bright fire from his gun's barrel before her vision became pitch black and all noises around her came to a silent halt.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Laura shrieked as she shot up out of bed so that she was sitting straight up. Hearing the sudden thunder and lightning outside, she whimpered and pulled the covers up to her chin in fright.

"Laura! Laura!" Steve, awakened by Laura's screams, quickly wrapped an arm around his wife as she continued to pant and a tear fell down from her left eye. "Are you okay, Laura Lee?"

"Steve…Steve, I…" Laura shivered incorrigibly, trying to get the words out of her mouth about what had occurred in her dream but she was unable to as she finally let giant sobs escape from her mouth and uncontrollably let more tears ran down her face. Pressing her head into his chest, Steve wrapped his arms around Laura and began to run his hand up and down her back in an effort to calm her down and keep her from quivering.

"It was just a dream, my sweet."

"But Steve…it was so real…almost TOO real…"

"I know…but if your dreams ever get bad, you know that I'll be here for you when you wake up." Steve told her in his usual relaxed tone, although his voice was a little hoarse due to his sleepiness.

After hearing those comforting words come from Steve's mouth, she lifted her face out of his chest to look her husband, appearing blurry due to her tears that had fallen from her puffy and slightly red eyes.

"I love you Steve. And only you." Laura hugged Steve tighter as he smiled, knowing that he would always be there for her and that she would do the same for him.

"I love you too, Laura Lee. And only you."

* * *

The End!


End file.
